Reborn
by vamp-warrior
Summary: 'I'm sorry again Sakura that i could tell you, I love you" And with his last apology Naruto Uzumaki closes his eyes and slips into the darkness and dies
1. Chapter 1

_**Reborn**_

Chapter one

Unbelievable outcome.

Tsunade's P.O.V

The Fourth Great Shinobi War, still rages on, thinking to herself. It's been three days after the five Kages defeated the resurrected Madara. She and the other Kages are still recovering, from the deadly battle. She had gotten word that Tobi was facing off against Naruto, Kakashi, and Gai, which worried her. Not only did Tobi, call himself Madara early on, but he was also the one who brought the Kyuubi, to attack, the village, which caused the death, of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina

Namikaze-Uzumaki, Naruto's Father and Mother. He was a dangerous man, she said to herself. "Argh Dammit!"

"What's wrong?" said Shizune, who was sitting next to her the whole time.

"I shouldn't be here lying around, I need to go help Naruto and the others"

"Lady Tsunade, you're too injured, if you get out of this bed, you'll reopen your wounds!"

"Okay Shizune your right, I'm sorry but as Hokage of the Konaha, I can't sit here and watch, my village's ninja die!"

"They'll be alright, Lady Tsunade, Naruto's a strong one, and he won't back down that easily."

Naruto's P.O.V

"Dammit" said Naruto.

"Naruto, be careful" said Kakashi

"Okay Kakashi Sensei, I got it"

"Gai keep him distracted"

"Got it Kakashi" said Gai

After saying that Gai rushes at Tobi.

"It's futile to attack me I know what you're going to do."

And when saying that Gai launched a round house kick, straight towards his head, but the man easily stopped it with his arm.

"Got you" said Gai and with that he was thrown into a rock, by Tobi.

Best known to Tobi, he unsheathed a kunai, and turned around, his was right Naruto Uzumaki, was charging at him with a Rasengan.

"Take this!"

"Like I said before, it's futile to attack me" He gets ready to stab Naruto with the kunai, just as Naruto has a perfect shot to hit him with his Rasengan, on his face. Naruto then remembers what Kakashi had planned.

_**Flashback **_

"Naruto"

"Yeah Kakashi Sensei"

"While Gai is distracting him, you go behind him and charge at him with Rasengan, and when you get close enough, he'll use, that space-time ninjutsu, I'm sure of, so before you past through him I'll use Kamui to send Rasengan into the same dimension, as his part of his body he's trying to avoid to get hit."

"Got it"

_**End of Flashback**_

He's going to use it now, thought Naruto, as he closed his eye getting ready to past through Tobi.

Kakashi P.O.V

"Kamui!" said Kakashi as he focused on the Rasengan in Naruto's hand, as it disappeared, Naruto was leaning towards the masked man ready to go through him, but Tobi, didn't stop his kunai attack, he was going at Naruto intent to kill.

"Naruto" Kakashi screamed, just as Naruto opened his eyes to see, Tobi right in front of him, Naruto felt an urge of pain go throughout his body, he looks down and sees the kunai stabbed into his stomach. Kakashi couldn't believe it Tobi didn't use the space-time ninjutsu, to avoid the Rasengan.

Tobi P.O.V

He knew Kakashi would have used Kamui, to send the Rasengan, to the same dimension as his body part. So he kept charging at Naruto, and as soon as the Rasengan was gone he stabbed Naruto, straight into his stomach.

"I told you it's futile to attack me, now go join your mother and father, you useless brat" and with that Tobi, thrust his kunai deep into Naruto's stomach, making him cough up, blood.

"You'll pay for that" said Naruto

"Like you can do anything" as he said that Tobi thrust even deeper, making the kunai stick out from Naruto's back.

Naruto P.O.V

"'Cough' cough'" losing to much blood, Naruto thought, as of that Naruto closed his eyes and thought to himself. 'I'm sorry Sasuke, I couldn't bring you back. I'm sorry Sakura, that I couldn't keep my promise, I'm sorry everyone, that I couldn't help more than I could, I'm sorry mom and dad, that I couldn't become Hokage, I'm sorry Jiriaya-sensei that I couldn't fulfill your wish for a world without hatred. I'm sorry everyone. I wish I accepted Sakura's feelings for me; I never got to tell her that I loved her. I'm sorry again Sakura for not telling you, that I love you.' And with his last apology Naruto Uzumaki slips into the darkness and dies.

Chapter 2 end of it all part 1

Kakashi P.O.V

"No" Kakashi screamed as he watched Naruto, fall back after Tobi pulled out the kunai. With anger raging throughout his whole body, he activated lighting blade and charged at Tobi, Tobi can't read the movements of another uchiha or sharingan best known to him, he turned to see Kakashi charging at him, he was too late to dodge Kakashi, lunged him hitting straight in the heart. Tobi coughed blood. "Happy you got your revenge?" he said.

"You deserved it" as he pulled out his arm really hard, leaving a big gash in Tobi's chest where his heart was. Tobi falls over, towards the rock edge not to be seen again.

"Resurrect from that, you son of a..."

"Kakashi?" he was interrupted by Shikamaru Nara he was a friend of Naruto's.

"Naruto!" as he said that Shikamaru seemed confused as he rushed over to see who Kakashi was standing over. It was Naruto with a really big wound in his stomach. "Ino" Shikamaru screamed out, and with that Ino appeared almost right away alongside choji.

"Shikamaru what is it?" Ino said in a worried voice, as she said that Shikamaru moved out of the way to let her see Naruto's lifeless body, she gasped at what she saw, if she was here earlier, they could have saved him, but it was to late now, he had lost to much blood, to save him now and Kurama, wasn't using his healing effect. Both Kurama and Naruto are dead, and they were the united forces last hope.

"Take his body back to the medic tent now!" said Kakashi,

"Kakashi sensei it's too late" said Ino "he has lost too much blood"

"No we can" said Kakashi with a crying tone.

"Kakashi" said Gai "the boy fought his life out, he knew the risk, but he gave it his all until the end"

"It was my fault he's dead, I told him for sure that Tobi would use his ninjutsu, but he kept going at him with the kunai"

"Lets take his body back Kakashi-sensei"

"Ok Shikamaru"

And with that they picked up Naruto's body and went off to the HQ, for the United Forces.

Chapter 3 end of it all part 2

Once they reached the HQ, they were holding Naruto's lifeless body, Sakura runs out of medic tent, and see Naruto not moving, she couldn't bare to think what had happened, she couldn't think that he was dead… she would have died right then, if it was true. Kakashi walked over to Sakura, looking down at Naruto's body, as he shows her, his lifeless body, dying with a smile on his face.

"Baka, you Baka, why did you have to die" said Sakura

"I'm sorry Sakura I couldn't save him in time" said Kakashi she looked up at him to see blood all over his clothes and hand. She didn't say anything to him; she just took Naruto's body and brought it over to a table. She then started to talk to his corpse,

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki, so please don't leave me! Please don't be dead, please be one of your stupid shadow clones, and please tell me your going to walk right through that curtain, all lively and excited as always, please Naruto I love you, I love you" she kept repeating those 3 words over and over again, hoping he hears them and will come back to her.

Three days later, around 23:45

"Sakura the war is over" said a mysterious voice

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" as she said that she grabbed a kunai ready, to kill him if, he attacked.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I came back to help you win this war"

"What do you mean? you wanted this war!"

"I know, but I regret it, I know Naruto is dead. It was me who brought, it on him and I regret it."

"Well you're very late at apologies, now he's dead and it's your fault!"

"I know Sakura! I should have seen it earlier, but I was still clouded by hatred. But now I know that I can't bring back my clan anymore. Naruto didn't deserve to die and that's why I'm turning myself in tomorrow morning, I'll be in front of the HQ. Good bye Sakura, see you soon. And with that he left.

Next morning

Everyone was in awe to see Sasuke Uchiha, in front of the gates to the united forces HQ; ever ninja was ready for an attack. But he didn't do anything he just raised his arms above his head and bent down until he was on his knees, the 5 Kages all came out and all wanted to kill him, but before they did anything, Sakura came out of her tent and said "Naruto's body is gone!" Everyone looked at her but only some paid attention to Sasuke,

Then Kakashi spoke out from all the silence "What are you talking about Sakura?"

"Naruto's body it's gone"

Everyone then turned to look at Sasuke, who was still in the same position he was before not moving a muscle, that's when Kakashi spoke out, "what are you doing here Sasuke?"

"I turn myself in and ill pay for my crimes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Kakashi then signaled two ninja to restrain him.

Sasuke's trial didn't not have a death penalty, even though everyone wanted it, but in the name of Naruto Uzumaki, he was not sent to death but was forced to give all information in order to finish the war. He gave up everything not sparing a single detail. And Inoichi made sure he was telling the truth. Soon after the united forces gave there all in the final battles in memory of Naruto, sparing no enemy. And with everyone defeated and killed the united forces concluded this war, and went back to there normal lives. They had no burial for Naruto, but they had a memorial of him, on the Hokage Mountain, in the Seventh Hokage spot. Everyone believed Naruto was certain to be the 7th Hokage.

So they all thought, he deserved it well, everyone forgave Sasuke and everything was almost the same except Naruto was not there to celebrate.

Chapter 4 Return of the Seventh Hokage

5 days later

Sakura sat in the ramen shop eating, Ramen and thinking of how Naruto would be very excited to be back. But that thought also brought her tears, as she cried into her empty bowl of ramen, which she had eaten the same way as Naruto slurping it down, really fast. She did that every time at the ramen shop, ever since she came back to Konoha, it her way to keep his memory alive; Konohamaru saw Sakura walk out of the Ramen shop, with a glum face. He knew he shouldn't go and talk to her, he was taught nearly all his jutsu by Naruto, seeing him, will just cause her to brake down crying, because of her memories of Naruto, and he can't stand to see another person cry.

In the Forest, near Konoha. 23:30

"Hey I think I spot something" said an unknown strong voice

"What is it?" said another unknown energetic voice,

"I think its Konoha"

"So I'm finally home boss"

"Yes you are"

"Its been 5 days since I've been back"

"Yeah I bet everyone's worried sick, but lets camp here and go back in the morning."

"Got it Boss"

In front of Konoha gates, two men appear, wearing black hooded cloaks draped over there body, both wearing a mask, one wearing a mask a fox on it and another with a toad. As they reached the gate, both enter seeing two chunin, level ninja, at guard. They both asked to see why they were here, the hooded men said they both wanted to see the Hokage, and that they both have authorization, to come here, and not to reveal there identity, to anyone except the Hokage. After hearing that the Chunin couldn't argue and let them pass.

Sakura P.O.V

'Man who were those, two masked men I saw walking down, the one with the fox mask, kept me thinking of Naruto, it was weird and I think he was staring at me as, maybe he noticed me looking, I don't know. I hope there not here to cause trouble, if they were Naruto would already have dealt with both of them easily, damn it Naruto, you Baka, I miss you Baka.'

"Sakura" said a familiar voice far from her, turn to see no one.

She recognized that voice, it sounded like Naruto so much, but she knew it couldn't be, her head was playing with her senses. She walked around the village, and went and visited everyone, though no one was around, except Sai, and Sasuke, members of Team 7.

Sasuke took Naruto's spot on the team after his death, Sasuke told me he'll honor Naruto's name and become Hokage for him. So with nothing to do she went a visited Naruto at the Hokage Mountain, much to how much it hurts, she'll sit on top of Naruto's head and talk to it as if it were him, she would tell the stone face how much she loved him and how she wished for him to come back to her. Though she never noticed, a man watches her from afar, this man, just kept watching her until she left, she never notice one bit, he was there the whole time, she never even noticed the 7th Hokage was watching her.

Hokage's office

"Knock, Knock" said an energetic voice,

"Come in" said Tsunade in a stern and serious voice.

"Who are you two?" began the Hokage.

"Well my Hokage, I believe you know my young friend here" said the Toad masked man and just as he was saying that the Fox masked man revealed himself to the Hokage.

"No….Way…. your alive" Tsunade said with a surprised and startled tone.

"How can this be Sakura reported you as dead, from lose of blood and intense wounds,"

"She is correct in the state I found him he was losing a lot of blood"

"What do you mean "found" him?"

"Were you the one who took Naruto's body?"

"No I found him wandering in the forest he said something about finding his friend"

(Did he want to find Sasuke?) Tsunade thought to herself.

"I can speak for my self" Naruto butted in.

"I woke up and went searching for Sasuke then I collapsed and this man saved me..."

"Then I healed his wounds and feed him, let's just say I kind of resurrect him, he was near death, from the injuries, I also managed to restore that seal he had on his stomach, and gave him some charka to replenish" Interrupted the Toad masked man

"Naruto why didn't you contact us that you were alive or stay in the tent?"

"Because I had a friend who I needed to be saved"

"Sasuke gave up and surrendered when your body went missing"

"Really?"

"Yes, and he helped win this war, everyone want to execute him, because of all his crimes, he wasn't, because of the bond you shared with Sasuke, everyone just forgave him."

"How did my bond with him save him?"

"Everyone thinks you're dead, so in the name of your life as a ninja and a fellow comrade, we spared Sasuke Uchiha. Now everyone has gotten back to everything except Sakura…"

"I know she's sad that I left her, I bet she'll kill me for leaving her"

"You better go and tell everyone the good news, oh and Naruto you are now the 7th Hokage."

"Wait what?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I declare you, my successor for the Hokage title."

"You may go now Naruto"

"Um, sir the one with the Toad mask?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Who are you?"

"I am just an old friend and a member of this village"

"As Hokage, I ask you to reveal yourself"

"Ok, Tsunade you got me"

"That voice… No… Way… Orochimaru"

"I'm back and I've stop in my quest for power, much like Sasuke has, I've learn like Sasuke, only power you can have is to be with your comrades, that will give you the most strength, you ever need, I wish Jiriaya was alive to actually hear me say this"

"I wish the same as well"

"Orochimaru, welcome back to Konoha"

"Thank you Tsunade it's nice to be back"

Chapter 6, Revealing

Naruto P.O.V

I'm back finally. Naruto thought to himself. I'm going to go and surprise everyone, he told himself while having a devilish and funny, grin.

Sakura P.O.V

"Man Naruto why do you always have to be so stubborn" she said to herself as she was sitting on Naruto's head on the Hokage Mountain. "You're a pain sometimes you know that? But that's why I love you, so much" she was about to cry, when she sees a kunai that landed right next to her, it had a letter with it that wrote: _come to training field 7, like we always trained Sakura-Chan.- Signed your Comrade._

She stared at the note for awhile thinking who it could be from. 'Sasuke?

Sai? Naruto? No wait Naruto's dead, or is he? No I felt no heart beat or pulse, when I checked him?' In an Instant the memories of the one she loved dead right in front of her haunted her mind. "Damn it"

Training field 7.

"Sakura" as she heard a voice Ino was behind her.

"Oh hey Ino you got a letter too?"

"Yeah I think everyone of Konoha 12 got one"

"What do you think this is all about?"

"Looks like well find out"

They both turn there attention towards the stage, and find one man on it, it was the same man Sakura saw, awhile ago, the one with the Fox mask.

"Hey Ino I think I know that guy"

"Him? How"

"I saw him this morning" why would a random guy call her and her friends to Training field 7, and why call her Sakura-Chan.

"Hello everyone, I bet you all wonder why you are all here, well its about one of your friends, Naruto Uzumaki" Everyone looked in shock as the masked man revealed himself to be none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura froze, she couldn't believe her eyes, Naruto was alive. Everyone was in shock until one person spoke out "Who are you really?"

"Oh hey Sasuke, nice to see your not insane and driven mad into the darkness"

"Answer my Question!"

"It's me Naruto Uzumaki"

"He's dead" and once he finished his sentence Sasuke right away activated Chidori and charged at Naruto, Naruto then used Rasengan to counter his Chidori knocking Sasuke back.

"So it really is you?" Sakura bursted out from the crowd and met Naruto's eyes, she then ran up and hugged and crying on his chest.

"I'm sorry I left Sakura"

"You Baka, You Baka, You Baka" sakura said while crying.

"I know I'm a Baka, for leaving you but I'm back now"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke said in a loud tone

"Yes Sasuke" as Naruto turned to face Sasuke, still holding on to Sakura.

"Is that really you" Sasuke said quieting down

"Yes, it's really me"

"Man glad your back"

"It's good to be back"

Then all of Konoha 13 came and welcomed Naruto back from the dead and Sakura still latched on to him. Around 11, everyone as welcomed Naruto back and has left for home only people that stayed, were Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai.

"So what are we going to do about, Team 7?" Sasuke said

"I don't know, we could kick out Sai" Naruto said jokily

"Naruto-kun that isn't nice" Sakura said

"Hey why am I kicked out? Why not Sasuke?" Said Sai

"Because I was the original member you were just my replacement" Sasuke chuckled.

"I'll ask Hokage-sama if team 7 can be a 5 man group, not the original 4."

"Okay Naruto" said, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura.

"I think I'm going to go"

"Okay see ya Sasuke"

"I'm heading home to bye Naruto"

"See you later Sai"

"Looks like it's just you and me Sakura-Chan"

"Yep"

"Hey about you stay the night at my place"

"Okay I already have my stuff there anyways"

"Wait what?"

"I'll tell you on the way there now come before it rains"

"Alright"

Sakura told Naruto how when he was gone/dead, she sold her apartment and moved into Naruto to keep his memory alive. She didn't want to see someone else being in his apartment, so she took it instead.

As they entered the house Naruto gasp to see all of his stuff still being here. Nothing had changed except, Sakura's clothes being in his drawers.

"Sakura-Chan why didn't you throw out my stuff?"

"It didn't seem right to do that"

"Okay thanks Sakura-Chan"

"Yeah" Sakura said while yawning

"I think I'm going to bed, ill be waiting Naruto" as she left she winked at him enticing Naruto to go and follow her to his room in a few minutes.

Naruto looked around his apartment and how much he missed it, he was happy everyone knew he was alive and he's glad the war was over and Sasuke come back to

Konoha. But he more happy that he can be with Sakura-Chan again. He walked into his room, to find Sakura, wearing an orange silk robe sitting on his bed. She then gave him the 'come here' finger motion and he was happy to comply with her, request. Once he was on the bed, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, Naruto kissed back passionately, and grabbed her waist and lied her down on the bed, then Sakura rolled over and Naruto was down under her and she sat up, with him laying down.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki" said Sakura

"I love you too, Sakura Haruno"

Sakura then leaned in to kiss him and which Naruto grabbed her cheek and kissed back and rolled around on the bed until both of them fell off, and even when they fell off they were still kissing. Naruto then broke away to breath and talk.

"Wanna go back on the bed Sakura-Chan?"

"No, I rather sleep on the floor with you" Sakura said smiling

"Okay, then I'll get the pillow and blankets."

Naruto then went to grab two pillows and a giant fluffy blanket to stay warm in. When he came back Sakura was already asleep. He smiled gracefully as he lifted her head to place the pillow under her, and said "Sleep well, my beautiful Cherry Blossom" and he kissed her forehead and put the blankets over her and fell asleep right next to her.

Chapter 7, Life After

_7 years have pasted since Naruto's Death, and Resurrection, no one believed it was possible; Naruto always had a thing for doing the Impossible. Naruto was now the 7th Hokage, with Sasuke as his assistant and Sakura as his Girlfriend and Head Medic Ninja, Sai has now leader of the Anbu, along with Shino as his Lieutenant. Ino and Sasuke are now married and have a son named Itachi, Sasuke thought it best to honor his brother for the sacrifices he made for him, Ino had no disagreements. Sasuke only wishes his brother was alive to see his nephew. Rock lee, now is a Taijutsu Teacher, and jounin Sensei, he is now in charge of squad 10, the squad he was in when he was younger. Tenten and Neji started a family together, with one girl, Tenji, Neji now is the protector of Hinata the heir to the Hyuuga throne, though Kiba doesn't like someone else protecting his Wife, even if they are cousins, Kiba and Hinata just got married, no kids yet, but soon maybe for them, Kiba is now the Chunin exam instructor for the Forest of Death stage. Which he hates pulling out, genins from the Stage, after opening the scrolls. Shikamaru is now Naruto's head stagiest, he also has been going out with Temari and Choji, now opened a restaurant where Konoha 13 always hangs, once awhile, called Heart of a Ninja. Tsunade, retired as Hokage, and now lives with Shizune and Kakashi, though Kakashi, is annoyed of the fact the former Hokage is staying with them, he doesn't say anything, he knows he'll get hurt if he does .Orochimaru, left the village to help out at the sound village. Naruto has finally fulfilled his, Father and Jiriaya-sensei's dream of a world with no hatred, though small problems, with thieves and robber, the Kages and all villages have a Peace treaty, lead behind Naruto and Garra, who is still KazeKage of Suna village. Everything was perfect for everyone, except Naruto._

Something's missing Naruto thought too himself, everything is peaceful, so what was he missing? He's Hokage and has an amazing girlfriend, that's what got him, he and sakura have been together for 7 years, dating and everything, but once he was promoted to Hokage, he and Sakura haven't gotten the time to settle down. Sasuke could sense his friend was lost in thought and snapped him back to reality "Hey loser wake up"

"What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh Sasuke you're here, sorry lost in thought"

"I can tell, so what were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing"

"You're lying loser, tell me"

"Ok, you think I should propose to Sakura?"

"Dude you've dated her for 7 years and now you're going to propose?"

"Yeah"

"Then go right ahead, about time you started a family"

"Thanks man, watch over things for me ok,"

"Sure thing loser, now go and get her"

Right after hearing Sasuke's word Naruto bolted out the door, running towards the jewelry, store, he had kept a ring on hold for awhile now, like 4 years. He wasn't sure about Marriage yet, because of his promotion.

Jewelry store

Naruto enters the store

"Oh hello Hokage-sama" said the clerk

"No need to call me that, Naruto will be fine"

"Oh, okay, are you here for your ring you had me hold for you 4 years ago"

"Yes I am, I can't believe you still have it"

"Well I can't disappoint the Hokage, can I?"

"Thank you very much"

Naruto paid for the ring and left heading to the hospital,

Konoha hospital

"Hi" said the lady at the front counter

"Um, Hi, is Sakura Haruno available?" said Naruto

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama Sakura is in the surgery room, working on a patient"

"Ino don't be so formal, were friends just because im Hokage, doesn't mean you have to be so formal around me."

"Ok Naruto sorry"

"It's fine, so how long will Sakura be?"

"About 10-15 minutes, Sasuke already told me, im so happy for you both, take good care of her ok"

"Understood, Ino so how is working here at the Hospital?"

"Good, I really wouldn't be at the front desk, but nurses that have this job are out sick, and lucky I have no patients today so I took over."

"Lucky you, get time to relax"

"Yeah can't say the same for Sakura, today has been a busy day, 2 surgeries, 10 wound healing, and 15 stitches all from her patients, I think there doing this on purpose to get close to her, you better watch out Naruto you got competition" Ino smiles gracefully

"Hahaha, I'll keep that in mind Ino, though Sakura, won't leave me for one of these people and plus everyone knows that were going out so, I don't think they want to mess with the Hokage."

"Speaking of Sakura here she comes"

"Naruto-Kun what are you doing here" sakura said and gave him a kiss on the lips

"Visiting my favorite girl" Naruto said while smiling.

"Thanks, Naruto"

Sakura then turns to Ino

"Ino anymore patients waiting?"

"Lucky enough nope, how about you take the rest of the day off; I think I can take your patient from here ok"

"Okay thanks Ino"

"Have fun Sakura"

Sakura turns to Naruto

"What did she mean by that?"

"Who knows?"

"Okay so what you want to do"

"How about let's go back to my place first I want to show you something"

"Ok"

Naruto's House

"Close your eyes ok Sakura"

"Fine Naruto"

Sakura closes her eyes and Naruto leads her into the house.

"Ok turn around but don't open your eyes"

Sakura turns and still with her eyes closed, Naruto kneeled down and pulls out a black box and opened it

"Okay open Sakura, open your eyes Sakura"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked down to see Naruto holding a ring in front of her.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me"

"Yes Naruto, yes"

Naruto then picked her up and took her to there room. Sakura kissed him while going to there room, when they got to the bed, Naruto place Sakura on the bed and crawled towards her and leaned in to kiss her, Sakura accepted the kiss and kissed back, Naruto then picked her up and laid her on her back, they kept kissing intensely, Naruto then starting kissing Sakura's neck when his lips hit her neck, she let out a small moan of pleasure and grabbed his head making him go down to her chest and he kissed her chest, he then slipped his hand under the back of her shirt, he kept going lower to her stomach and kissed that. He eventually took off Sakura's shirt, and she took off his, Sakura then pinned him on the bed and they kept kissing, she then grabbed his head and brought it to her chest and he kissed her there. They were kissing and doing other stuff until like, 11. Sakura, fell asleep from the long embracing, Naruto tucked her into bed, and gave her a kiss on her forehead, and said "Sleep tight Sakura Uzumaki"

Chapter 8 Wedding time

"Crap I'm late" said a very worried voice

"Well loser, you did over sleep" said a calm voice.

"Sasuke shut up I can't believe I'm late for my own wedding!"

"Naruto your only like 2 minutes late it's not going to kill, you"

"But Sakura-Chan will and won't Ino kill you also?"

"No, I told her that I was coming to get you, so only reason I'll be late was because of you, this wouldn't have happened, if you listen to me and not have gotten drunk at the bachelor party"

"Hey you can't blame a guy, for being hype about getting married"

"Yeah but the Bachelor party, is suppose to be earlier not the day before the wedding"

"I know, Hokage stuff had me side tracked, I can't believe my dad put up with as this paper work, now I know why Fifth complained a lot."

"Yeah, were here come on"

"Ok"

Konoha church.

Everyone is waiting on the groom and best man to show up.

'Naruto where are you?' Sakura said to her self.

Then suddenly a smoke bomb appeared at the entrance, everyone paid attention, to it so much they never noticed Naruto and Sasuke jump down from the ceiling, only people that notice were Ino, and Sakura. When the smoked cleared everyone turned to see the groom was there and so was the best man.

Sakura then whispered "Where were you"

"Im sorry Sakura-Chan, passed out from the party" Naruto said in a pleading tone.

"I understand, so that means no drinking for a month then how about it, that's your punishment for nearly missing are wedding"

"Okay Sakura-Chan, I deserve it" Naruto said smiling.

During the wedding Naruto, and Sakura said there vows, and when the preacher said "You may kiss the bride", Naruto pulled Sakura in and gave her a passionate kiss.

During the party portion, Sasuke went over to Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"If it weren't for you, I think I would be dead already, thanks for being my friend and being like a brother to me"

"I told you I would bring you back, I kept my word"

"I'm happy that I'm back, I wouldn't get to see my beautiful Ino in that dress" Sasuke said happily, and started walking towards his wife and child.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"You it's time to start a family?"

"If you want to I'm ready" Sakura said smiling

"Ok, then come with me"

Naruto leads her into an empty room, nearby, Naruto then quickly unbutton his, jacket and took, if off showing only his barely skin and 6 pack abs, Sakura then walked towards and hugged him, Naruto then cupped his hand under her chin and brought her up into a kiss. Sakura's arm wrapped around his neck as Naruto grabbed her legs and lifted her up, he was carrying her against a wall, and started kissing her neck, Sakura let out moans of pleasure everyone few kisses, and then Naruto took off his pants, and Sakura got fully out of her dress, Naruto and Sakura, we naked and making love, Naruto kept kissing her neck, while thrusting his pelvis into hers, Sakura kept grabbing his head and back and tighten her grip on both as she felt the pleasure rush through her whole body. Around 45 minutes later, Sakura and Naruto come out of the room, no one notice they were gone they thought, as no one looked at them as they exited the empty room, Naruto and Sakura made love to each other and enjoyed every second of it.

Chapter 9 kids

"Oh my goodness!" said a very excited yet worried man

"Naruto will you please calm down, your driving is going to kill us" said an even worried man

"I can't its Sakura's birthday and the baby is being born!"

"Well don't you need to be alive to see your baby?"

"I'm wont kill you, from driving, so calm down"

"Me calm down you're the one who is driving recklessly and is worried about the baby and his Wife's Birthday!"

"Sorry, Sasuke"

"Its fine loser, just don't kill us before we see your child"

"Okay" Naruto said with a chuckle.

Konoha Hospital

"PUSH SAKURA, PUSH"

"I'M PUSHING LADY TSUNADE"

"INO GET ME TWO TOWELS"

"WHY TWO?"

"SAKURA IS HAVING TWINS"

"SAY WHAT?" said Sakura screaming her lungs out because of the pain.

"SAKURA SHUT UP AND KEEP PUSHING"

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

"AND HERE THEY COME"

Tsunade grabs both babies and wrapped them in towels and hands them over to Sakura, right as she does Naruto and Sasuke barged into the door

"Please tell me I didn't miss it?" Naruto said pleading

"Baka you missed it!" Sakura said a little angered.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan; oh I have your present also"

Naruto pulls out a small thin rectangle black box, and hands it to Sakura.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-Chan and Happy Birthday to my little child"

"Naruto-Kun, thank you and also we have twins"

Naruto passes out in shock.

"I'll wake him up" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone

"Chidori, lighting style, lighting pulse"

Sasuke places, the Chidori above Naruto's stomach, and flatten his hand, he then places the hand on Naruto's stomach and sends a small jolt of lighting through Naruto's body, waking him instantly.

"I HAVE TWINS!" Naruto screamed while awakening.

"Yes Naruto, you have twins" Tsunade cut in.

"Granny Tsunade, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think Naruto, I'm delivering your wife's babies, and I'm not your granny!" Tsunade said angrily

"Well to the kids, you're there great granny" Naruto said with a chuckle

"Why you little brat"

Tsunade starts to run at Naruto, Sasuke sits in

"Lady Tsunade, as much as I love to see you beat Naruto, as his assistant and Guard, I must not let you touch the Hokage"

"Okay Sasuke" Tsunade said in a calm voice

"Thanks man," Naruto said while letting out a sigh of relief.

"Watch your mouth next time loser because this is the only time I'm stopping her from killing you"

"Can you stop fooling around Naruto-Kun and meet are children" Sakura said annoyed because she just saw the whole thing.

"Ok Sakura-Chan, what gender are they?"

"Male and Female"

"I'll name the girl you, the boy."

"I already decided for the boy"

"What name?"

"Sakuto, he looks so much like you, with those blue eyes and the faint whiskers"

"Wait Lady Tsunade, the whiskers does that mean; Sakuto has some of kyuubi's Charka?

"Looks like it, Naruto"

"But not as much as I do right?"

"Maybe"

"Naruto-kun what did you want to name the girl?" Sakura interrupted.

"Saki"

"Thanks a good name"

"One of are children is a Kurama holders"

"Yes he is"

Chapter 10. Road to Ninja

10 years later

_Naruto and Sakura live a happy life, two amazing children both graduating the academy at age 10, due to strong intelligence from Sakura and the fighting spirit of Naruto, they passed with ease. Both were trained under Kakashi Sensei, in team 7, Saki's crush Itachi who was only a year older than them, was trained ahead of them but Sasuke was urging Naruto to put Itachi, with his friends Saki and Sakuto, so Naruto just told Sasuke to take him out of the academy for a year so Saki and Sakuto can catch up. All Three passed and were put in team 7 lead by Kakashi._

Kakashi P.O.V

"So how about, this lets start with our, first and surname, then what's your hobby, what like and dislike and what your dream is" Kakashi spoke

"How about the young miss over there"

"Oh, me ok, my name is Saki Uzumaki, my hobbies are hanging around with my family and training in medical ninjutsu by my mom I like to train and spar against my mom and dad and even my brother is he's not trying to figure out a jutsu dad taught him and

I only dislike my brother when he acts stupid like my dad does to mom. My dream is to become a great medic Ninja like my mom"

'Much like Sakura, from the eyes to the hair, she even wears Sakura's original outfit, she's so much like her mother except, she's as confident as her father and learning medical Ninjutsu at this age will help a lot even at her age she as the same strength and stamina as Naruto, but has the patient as Sakura' Kakashi thought

"Ok You," Kakashi said pointing at the boy in the Orange clothes

"Ok, my name is Sakuto Uzumaki, I am Saki's brother, and my hobbies are learning new jutsu dad teaches me and sparring against my father. I like to train hard and work myself, until I pass out and spar against my dad and even read jutsu scrolls, I dislike nothing, and my dream is to surpass my father and become Hokage."

'The boy is indeed like his father from work ethic to, his dreams he learned jutsu from his father, I wonder if he was learned Rasengan yet. Naruto told me he found out he has both fire and lighting affinities, which surprised me 3 affinities is surpassing me, Sasuke taught him Chidori and other jutsu passed through those 2 affinities, what a remarkable kid this one is, so much like his father, He even wore his fathers childhood outfit and was the same hair as him and the whiskers. Man it's like training them while they were kids, sooner or later I'm going to call him, Naruto on accident same with Saki, I might call her Sakura also'

"Ok finally you"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, my hobbies are to be around mom and dad and train, Likes I have many likes, and dislike none at all, my dream is to help father restore our clan.

'The boy is not like his father, he's not driven by rage and anger he's just the opposite of he's father. But both carry the same dream of restoring the clan of the Uchiha, really its weird he has Ino's eyes, but has Sasuke's hair and clothes though his hair isn't the same as Sasuke more like Itachi's ( Sasuke's brother)'

"Ok good introductions everyone, meet me at training field 7, as you three begin your road to becoming Ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn part 2

Chapter 11 or (1 since it's a different part)

Chunin exams have arrived.

"Kakashi sensei!" said Sakuto

"Yes Sakuto?" Kakashi answered?

"Will you train me Raseng-skuriken for the chunin exams?"

"Wait what? How do you know about that jutsu? And how do you know about the Chunin exams?"

"Father was using it against the man named Pain in a fight that's what my mother told me, she told me stories of dad, when he wasn't home to tell me himself, and Dad, told, me to prepare and get ready, and train really hard with Nari"

'Sakura told him about that jutsu and said I could teach him? Is she crazy? Wait I shouldn't go and call the hokage's wife crazy, I can't teacher him now, I'll start with Rasengan and maybe flame Rasengan, if he's up for that. Sakuto affinities are Fire and Wind, Nari is water; she is also good at genjutsu, Itachi is fire much to Sasuke's dismay of nothing being able to teach his son Chidori, and the Hokage told his son about the exams, earlier than excepted, did he tell his daughter too?' Kakashi thought.

"No Sakuto let your father teacher you, when you are older, it can break your arm if you're not careful"

"But, I wanna learn it so I can defeat big enemies"

"No your only 10 years old and I don't think your father, will like it"

"Fine!"

Naruto's house

"Mom, I'm home, from solo training" Sakuto screamed out

"Sakuto mom's not home yet, you Baka" Nari yelled, from the kitchen

"Is she still working at the hospital?" Sakuto asked

"Yes and Dad has a lot of papers to do at the Hokage Tower, so he said not to come by until Mom gets back." Nari said in an annoyed voice

"Okay what you doing?" Sakuto said as he walked into the kitchen

"Reading my genjutsu scrolls mom gave me"

"Oh let me see"

"No you, can't even break a genjutsu, let alone cast, you're so much like your Father" said Sakura as she walked into the kitchen

"But mom why not"

"Go read Uncle Sasuke's fire scrolls he gave you for Christmas"

"Yes mom" Sakuto said while walking to his room

"You know honey you don't need to be so hard on the boy" a voice said from behind her

"Oh Naruto-kun your home early"

"Yep, now where are my two favorite children" Naruto said chuckling

"Daddy!" Nari yelled as he ran and hugged him

"Hey Nari, now where's Sakuto"

Sakura was about to answer, when Nari spoke out.

"He's in his room crying I bet, because mommy, yelled at him for trying to look at my Genjutsu scroll"

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked in a calm but serious tone

"Nari go to your room please, I and your father need to talk for awhile" Sakura said in a calm tone

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry I"

"It's okay Sakura-Chan" Naruto said that he hugged her

"I know things are tough for you since Lady Tsunade's death a year ago, but that's no reason too lash out on your son"

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun; I'll go and apologize, to Sakuto

"Okay, be nice ok, he's your son"

After hearing Naruto's word she gave him a smile and walked to Sakuto's room

"Sakuto?" Sakura said as she walked into his room

"What?" Sakuto said in an angry and sad mixed tone

"Honey, Mommy is sorry she got mad at you,"

"Mom stop I'm not 5 years old anymore so don't talk in like a 3rd person view"

"Ok, sorry Sakuto, but anyways I'm sorry for lashing out on you, I guess it was my anger of how Tsunade died a year ago. I'm just mad at her for, not releasing from the Genjutsu, that man put her in right away. In other words I only got mad at you because I don't want you to be like Lady Tsunade and fall for Genjutsu, and die, you're my son and I love you. Lady Tsunade died because the Genjutsu was, too strong for her to take out, and when I heard you wanting to see, a Genjutsu scroll, which that's not your, strength I was filled with memories of her dying, right in front of me and having your father nearly killed, in front of me also, I just can't stand being useless like I was when, I was younger" Sakura started to cry when she felt, two arms wrapped around her waist, she looked down to see Sakuto who hugged her.

"Mom your not useless and I don't care if your, mad at me you're my mommy and I can't stand to see you cry, I love you mommy" Sakuto said in a sobbing tone

"I love you too Sakuto" Sakura replied cheerfully

"So everything cleared up" Naruto asked while laying in his bed with Sakura

"Yeah, I still miss Lady Tsunade, she was like a mother to me" Sakura replied

"You, know the chunin exams is in a week"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Sakura said jokily

"Like I tell everyone else, call me Naruto" Naruto said with a chuckle

"Ok, Naruto-Kun" Sakura said and gave him a kiss and lied her head on his chest and falls asleep

"Sleep well Sakura-Chan"

Once he finished his sentence Naruto, quickly fell asleep

Next day

Training field 7

"Ok, you three, I got something to give you, three" Kakashi said in a calming tone

"What is it Kakashi sensei?" Sakuto and Itachi said simultaneously

"Yeah Kakashi sensei, what is it? Nari cutting in

"It's the Chunin exams information sheets, I have recommend all three of you" Kakashi said in a proud voice

"Yes, the Chunin exams, I'm so going win" Sakuto said all lively and excited

"Not if I beat you loser," Itachi spoke out

"Itachi don't call me that!" Sakuto yelling

'Can these two not be like their fathers for once they're bickering just like Naruto and Sasuke when they were on team 7' Kakashi thought in his head

"Guys stop fighting" Nari yelled at both of them

"Fine" Both Sakuto and Itachi said simultaneously

"Ok, you two, Chunin exams involve a lot of teamwork I can't help you, in this you three are on your own, train hard you have 6 days left, until it starts, meet at the academy on Saturday in room 316, happy training" Kakashi then smiled as he disappeared.

"So it looks like were on our own, Nari-Chan" Itachi said

"Itachi don't you dare flirt with my sister" Sakuto yelling

"I was not flirting I was just saying that we have too strengthening ourselves on our own. We can't always rely on others" Itachi said while pointing to Nari

"You insult my sister like that" Sakuto now angered

"No, I'm not I'm telling you to help her get stronger on her own, without me or your help, she needs to learn to defeat opponents on her own without us" Itachi whispered

"But Kakashi-sensei said we need teamwork"

"My dad told me about the exams, teamwork is only in one stage, the forest of death, but then after it's everybody for themselves, I'm trying to help Nari by telling you, you need to train her to fight in combat, she'll be going against tough opponents, around our level, fight against you will help her a lot because you and me are the strongest of our generation, that's what my dads says. Fighting against your dad will do nothing if he's not trying, so make him try and fight with full force if your want to get better"

"Fine, Itachi I'll do my best to help Nari and get stronger myself"

"Good, because I want to fight you, without anything holding us back"

"Same here, Uchiha"

'I wonder what those too are talking about I bet they forgot that I'm standing right here oh well, I'll just go and see what's up' Nari thought

"Guys, what's up?" Nari spoke to them

"Nothing" the boys said simultaneously

"Fine, whatever Sakuto lets go home" Nari demanding

"Ok Nari, see ya Itachi" Sakuto saying good bye to his comrade

"Bye loser, bye Nari" Itachi said walking away

"Man he is totally flirting with my sis"

"Sakuto, I don't need you to back me up, and I don't mind him flirting but if he gets serious, I'll punch him like mom does to dad, when he's stupid

"Are you serious? Mom can nearly kill dad with just 9 punches, the 10th might as well kill him, if you punch him like 19 times that might close to how dad feels when he's at 9 hahaha" Sakuto said with a chuckle.

"I won't kill him, he's our friend"

"A friend that's crushing on my sister, and hitting on her"

"Sakuto, stop acting like you control me"

"Fine"

"Let's go home Sakuto, before mom and dad kill us"

"Okay"

Uzumaki residents

"Mom, Dad; me and Nari are home" Sakuto yelled across the house

"Be quiet Baka" Nari yelling at him and then punching him on his head

"Ow you Baka, why did you do that?"

"Because you were yelling too loud, I bet even the neighbors 4 streets south could hear your yell"

"Sorry Nari don't need to go to far, save that energy for the exams, I heard you had a rivalry with Auntie Hinata and Uncle Kiba's Daughter Kina, over Itachi"

"I do not, have a rivalry with her, and anyways Itachi is mine she can't have him"

"Whatever sis, if you two fight don't lose to her, father beat Uncle Kiba and Uncle Neji, whose Aunt Hinata's cousin and has the byukugan also, so if you're my sister and father's daughter, you should win without a doubt"

"Ok, Ok Sakuto, I won't lose in the name of Uzumaki"

"Good I'm sure to beat Itachi, I'll beat him know matter what'

"Hahaha no way bro, you can't beat Itachi, he's a year older and plus he knows more than you"

"Shut up Nari"

"Hey what's all the commotion" said Naruto walking into the living area seeing Nari and Sakuto talking very loudly.

"Sorry daddy did we wake you?" Nari spoke after noticing her dad was there

"Um, well… I wasn't asleep you see, it was ah… complicated…uh I was giving your mother an amazing 'massage'… yeah that's what I was doing"

"Dad why are you so nervous?" Sakuto asked

"N-n-nervous me I'm n-n-not n-n-nervous"

"Dad, you stuttering"

"Naruto-Kun, come back to the bed room and finish this" Sakura yelled from the bed room

"Ok kids, I heard you guys are going to the chunin exams, good job. Your mom wants me to finish her 'message' so don't come into the room for about 3-4 hours okay?"

"Ok" both the kids said.

"Good, coming Sakura-Chan" Naruto said walking back into his bedroom

"Well I wonder, what massage takes 3-4 hours" Sakuto asked

"How do I know, it must be an adult thing or something."

"Whatever, I'm heading to bed"

"Me too night Sakuto"

"Night Nari"

Chapter 12 Chunin exam time: Testing time

_6 days later_

_Sakuto, Nari, Itachi and the rest of the new generation of Konoha Genins, trained hard each day, to improve their skills for the long awaited chunin exams, the exams test strength and skill and you must strengthen both to become a Chunin, but also you need trust, in your comrades. These Genin will find out the roughest part of the exams is just about to begin._

Academy Room 316

"Itachi!" Nari calling out the boy's name

"Oh hey Nari, ready for these exams? Where's Sakuto" Itachi answering to her call

"I don't know, he told me he was going to grab something, from father then come here"

Right when Nari, finished her sentence, Sakuto appears through the door.

"Hahaha I'm here everyone, you better be careful, because I'm becoming a Chunin" Sakuto exclaims excitedly to everyone, everyone turned to see where all the commotion was coming from, they all saw, it was just a kid making ruckus. Sakuto then turned to his teammates.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Sakuto said excited and pumped

"Nice entrance loser, what's that on your back?"

"Oh this, it's what I went to see my dad for, he told me, to come get this before the exams, oh Nari dad wanted me to give this to you, and Itachi your dad also wanted to give you this"

Just as Sakuto finished his sentence he hands Nari, a short sword, great for sneak up attacks and close quarters and a pair of chakra gloves like her mothers, to Itachi his father gave him his, chokuto (sword of kunanagi), Sakuto got from his dad, his grandfathers flash movement kunai which he learned himself and now has, 20 of them and a katana infused with Kurama's chakra.

"Thanks Sakuto, now lets get ready, Chouji Sensei is about to start the exam"

"Hello everyone, take a seat, you all will be taking a test as your first exam stage, 10 questions first 9 are on the paper the 10th will be given 10 minutes before the end, we have chunin watchers, to watch if you cheat, three times caught and your out. Understood?"

Every genin in the room nodded.

"You have 3 hours begin!" Chouji exclaimed

Once Chouji, said they could begin, Itachi, and Nari, went and answered the questions, Sakuto, trying to not cheat, because he wasn't as smart, as Nari, even though his mother taught him a lot, even more then Nari, but he was more focused on techniques and jutsu then mental ability. Sakuto sits blankly staring at the page, until he is snapped back into reality by Kina who was sitting next to him.

"Ah Sakuto-Kun um, hello Sakuto?"

"W-w-what, Kina? Oh hi sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok; um do you want to copy off me?"

"What? I can't just do that"

"It's the only way to pass, so you do it"

"Thanks Kina"

Sakuto wasted 2 hours and 50 minutes rattling about how he didn't know the answers, and he has 10 minutes left to finish every single question.

'I'm so screwed' Sakuto thought to himself

"Okay, everyone who's still left, you have two choices, you can take the tenth question, or you can go home and never move up the ranks up to chunin, but if you take the tenth question and fail it, you fail this exam instantly, if one of your teammates fail it your whole team fails, if one of your teammates want out, they can go solo. So anybody wanting to leave stand up and walk out that door"

Chouji finishing his clear orders of what happens next, many people started to leave, lowering the first exam down to has much as 30 people, in the beginning there where 90 squads, at the start of the tenth question it went down to 20 squads, now it's ten.

"Ok, everyone you all passed"

Everyone gasp, but Nari, was the only person who spoke out.

"But Chouji sensei, how did we pass, you didn't give us the tenth question"

"On the contrary, either to pass or fail was the tenth question, if we stayed you passed, if you left you failed the question"

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, it was a test, and back in my day, there were many kids that stayed, this is a step down, at least we have 10 squads."

Then sudden some crashes through the window.

Chapter 12 part 2 Forest of Death stage

"Hello everyone, I'm Kiba and I'll be your instructor for the next part of the exams, Forest of Death. Meet me at the entrance, tomorrow 7:30 am"

Everyone that passed then got up and left.

Uzumaki residents

"Mom, Dad, me and Nari are home and Itachi came along as well" Sakuto yell

"Oh, hi guys" said Ino walking out of the living area

"Hi, aunt Ino" Both Sakuto and Nari said together

"Hi mom, where's dad?" Itachi asked

"He's with uncle Naruto at the Hokage tower"

"Ok, well team 7 passed"

"Good job you three, Sakuto, Nari your mother went out for a few minutes, but she told me to give me you guys some food if your hungry"

"Well I am" Sakuto said gladly

"Baka why do you think of food right now?" Nari angrily said and punched him on the top of his head

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, man Nari calm down, ow, that hurts, stop."

"Hmmm fine, but you can't eat until mom gets back"

"What!"

"Can you two not make a fuss gosh" Itachi interrupted

"Shut up, Itachi stay out of this"

"Whatever"

"Oh Itachi honey, we'll be staying here, for the time being" Ino interrupted

"Wait what?" Both Sakuto and Itachi said

"Why here mom?" Itachi said with shock in his voice

"Well, someone tried to kill your father, right after you left, the assailant didn't even, take 5 steps before he was dead, so your father thought it was best, until everything is cleared up we stay here, he asked your Uncle Naruto and he's ok with it."

"Well ok, mom"

"This is great, that means we can train hard together and fight one on one" Sakuto said excited

'Sakuto is just like Naruto for sure, always excited and energetic no wonder why, Itachi told me the kids call him, the stubborn Orange knuckle head Ninja Sakuto, hahaha Naruto had a similar name I think it was NO.1 hyper active, stubborn knuckle headed ninja, hahaha, like father , like son.' Ino thought to herself

"I'm not going to fight you until the finals if you make it that far"

"Don't worry Uchiha, I will and you better make it also"

"Uzumaki, I'm an Uchiha, never count us out. Ever"

"Wouldn't count on it"

"Were home" said Naruto as he walked into his house carrying Sakura bridal style and having Sasuke follow behind.

"Mom, Dad your home" Nari said

"Yep," Naruto said with a grin as he put Sakura down on her two feet.

"Aunt Ino didn't cause trouble did she?" Sakura said jokily

"Nope, brother did though" Nari said while pointing to her bro

"I did not" Sakuto said in defense

"So, how did you three do, for the first part of the exam?" Naruto entered into the conversation

"We all passed" Sakuto answered

"Good, you got all the gifts right?"

"I gave them everything dad"

"Ok good for you, now I wanna teach you a technique, Sasuke can come with me I need a target dummy" Naruto chuckled

"Argh, alright, you owe me though"

"I saved your life you owe me a lot than you think"

"Shut up about that"

Backyard

"Ok, Sakuto I'm going to teach you Rasengan"

"Really!?"

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Let me show you first how to do it"

Naruto then lay out his palm facing up and concentrated his Charka to swirl around in his hand form a palm sized orb of Charka.

"This is Rasengan, an orb of charka that swirls around in your hand, and doesn't require a hand sign; it takes a lot of Charka control to maintain its shape and density. The weaker the Charka control, the weaker, the attack is and less time you'll maintain it"

"Let me demonstrate its strength, Sasuke if you don't mind"

"Whatever loser"

As he said that, Sasuke stands in front of Naruto about 20 meters away, Naruto then charges at Sasuke who just stands there waiting to be blown away, as Naruto gets closer, he stretches out his arm to have it full extended and hits Sasuke square in the stomach Sasuke is sent flying back into the fence and falls to the ground.

"That's how much power that you might have, my full power might just kill him. That was nothing right Sasuke?"

"Nothing at all loser" Sasuke says as he gets up from the attack a bit winded.

"See, if I used all of my power, he would have broken the fence and be either unconscious or dead"

"Don't go saying your stronger than 'cough, cough' me 'cough, cough' Naruto"

"I wasn't at all, now your turn Sakuto"

"Ok,"

Sakuto focused, his charka and into the palm of his hand, and slowly charka started swirling around, in his palm, he then concentrated a lot more, and more charka started to flow and swirl into his hand, he imagined a orb figure in his mind and then the charka started forming to that figure, soon he was holding a perfectly made Rasengan in his hand.

"I did it" Sakuto said all excited

Sakuto was so excited, he forgot he still had Rasengan in his hand and started waving his hands around.

"Sakuto stop waving your hands, your going hit someone" Naruto calmly told his son, but just as he was saying that the Rasengan disappeared.

"Looks like he lost focus after being all happy and excite" Sasuke said jokily.

"Well he got it on his first try though, so that's good at least" Naruto happily said

"Ok lets go back inside now Naruto, bet everyone wondering what were doing out here"

"Ok Sasuke,"

The three went back inside and sat in the kitchen while everybody came in from the living room.

"So what you guys do out there" Sakura and Ino asked.

"Just taught, Sakuto Rasengan" Naruto answered

"You taught him that jutsu at this age, Naruto how could you, and Sasuke why didn't you stop Naruto"

"I agree with Sakura, the jutsu cause serious forearm damage" said Ino

"I've used it a lot, and only time I hurt my arm was when I used Raseng-shuriken on Kakuzu"

"Yeah, we both remember"

"What's wrong with learning Rasengan, it won't destroy my arm" Sakuto interrupted

"Sakuto it's not the jutsu were worried about it's learning it at this age, you're too young for it, it's too powerful and your not ready"

"Sakura-Chan, he's ready I wouldn't teach him unless he's truly ready"

"But Naruto-Kun…"

"Sakura enough of this we have guest and I don't think they want to hear us bicker we'll talk about this later" Naruto then kisses Sakura on her forehead, and walks off too show Ino and Sasuke, their bedroom.

"So this is where you guys will sleep, hope it's comfy enough" Naruto said in a low tone, he was about to walk out when someone grabbed his arm.

"Naruto we need to talk"

"What Sasuke?"

"Maybe Sakura is right, Sakuto shouldn't learn Rasengan right now, it's to powerful, and causes serious damage, to the opponent, if he accidentally uses on Nari or Itachi or, the others we don't know just how well he can control it and stabilize it."

"He'll learn,"

"Naruto you got to take action, stop sitting around being a kid, your 35 now, time to act like an adult and stop living your life as a child"

"Ok Sasuke, I get it, but I'll warn him about and only use it in the finals"

"Okay Naruto, but be careful"

"Good night Sasuke"

"Night Naruto"

Forest of death Stage

"Looks like, were early Sakuto"

"Yeah, seems like it Nari"

"Hey Sakuto, Nari"

"Oh hey Itachi" said Nari

"Hey Uchiha" Sakuto spoke

"Ok, I've got a plan how we go through this stage"

"How" Nari asked

"We need to go straight for the tower, but if we come into contact with, any enemy ninja, even our own village we need to beat them, regardless of the scroll they carry, the fewer opponents, the easier the exams will be"

"Great plan but we need, a certain scroll we can't just go beating up teams who don't have the scroll we need"

"Your right Sakuto"

"Hahaha I know"

"Ok fine new plan we make combat with anyone who has the scroll we need, and don't hold back any jutsu we need to defeat them"

"Itachi what scroll do we have anyways"

"Nari we have the Heaven scroll"

"Got it so we need an Earth scroll ok"

"Remember hold nothing back"

Just as Itachi was saying that to his friends Sakuto remember something his father told him this morning.

_**Flashback**_

"Sakuto" Naruto said

"Yeah dad?" Sakuto answered

"Son, your mother is a bit right about how Rasengan is to powerful for you, but I don't mind you using it"

"Awesome, I'm going to blow away the competition"

"Except, you only get to use it in finals"

"Why, not forest of death, or preliminaries?"

"We don't want people to see your full power just yet, save it for the finals, where you can unleash your true potential, and become Chunin"

"Ok dad"

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sakuto get ready" said Nari telling him to get ready,

"Ok Nari" Sakuto answering back

"OK EVERYONE" Kiba said on the intercom

"3, 2, 1 GO"

Every ninja then leaped into the forest, having only one goal survive and finish.

"Hey Itachi?"

"Yeah Sakuto?"

"I think I see Team 8"

"So? Your point?"

"We should sneak up on them and try and snatch the scroll if it isn't the right one we'll return it"

"Ok, but if they don't have an Earth scroll we run"

"Fine, Rinnegan activate"

"Sharingan active"

"You two already are pulling out your kekkei genkai already?"

"Yes, Nari just incase"

"Ok, but Itachi if you go blind from over use I'm not healing your eyes"

"Whatever Nari"

"Itachi lets do this"

"Ok, Sakuto but watch out for kina and shitom, and karuka"

"Nari handle Kina, me and Itachi got Shitom and Karuka"

"Got it"

Team 7 then went over to team 8 ready, to attack Itachi threw a kunai at Shitom's feet, and he turned to see that, no one was there until a puff of smoke appeared from the kunai, Sakuto appeared and punched Shitom in the stomach and kicked him to the side.

Just as Sakuto started fighting. Nari, jumped down from a high tree and charged her Charka into her fist and punched at Kina, Kina dodged but barely and activated her Byukugan, she charged at Nari, with her gentle fist, Nari barely dodged all the attacks then pulled out her short sword and attacked Kina, she missed and Kina kicked her into the stomach that sent Nari flying back a bit but, her agility was as good as her mother, and she flipped over and on to her feet and used her hands to slow down the drag, Nari then activated a Genjutsu which Kina fell for when she charged her. Kina then sees Her mother walking towards her, with a 100 kunai lodged into her back and blood dripping everywhere, Kina ran towards her mother and when she got closer her mother would take a kunai out and throw one at Kina, after all the Kunai were thrown Kina was scraped all over with cuts and had one Kunai in her shoulder, Nari then released the Jutsu and the Kunai was gone but the cuts were still in place, Kina collapsed from fatigue. Karuka leaped to a branch barely dodging Itachi's Fire Ball, Itachi then leaped to a branch nearby Karuka's and used phoenix flower, and burned down Karuka's branch, Karuka barely got off in time, and uses rock needle strike, (which is like rocks turned into senbons and are thrown into the target) Itachi was able to get out of the way and pulled out his Chokuto and land on a tree and leap towards Karuka, Itachi slashed at him wounding Karuka in his left arm, Karuka then used Earth destruction and cracked the ground under Itachi, Itachi jumped off the ground, and threw smoke bombs to hide in, he then sneaked up behind Karuka and roundhouse kicked him and knocked him out. Sakuto was fighting Shitom and was having some trouble fighting an Aburame Clan ninja. Shitom kept using his bug wall, to stop his Fireball attack, and his gale wind strike, Sakuto knew he had to break the defensive wall, he knew had to try something out.

"Tired Sakuto?" Shitom said

"Not one bit" Sakuto answered

"You'll never get pass this barrier"

"Never say Never"

Sakuto charged at Shitom with a flash kunai in his hand and threw it passed Shitom

"Missed"

"I wasn't arming for you"

Sakuto then activated the flash jutsu and he was gone from Shitom's sight, Sakuto appeared behind Shitom and delivered a sweep kick and punched Shitom in the stomach.

"Hey guys they have an Earth Scroll" Sakuto yelled to his teammates

"Nice Sakuto now lets head to the tower" Itachi said

Team 7 ran towards the tower, but while there they were cornered by a couple of ninja from the village hidden in the stars, Sumi, and Mizu, Raku.

"Sakuto Uzumaki, we are ninja from the hidden star village" Raku said

"How do you know my name?" Sakuto answered

"Ah your father the 7th Hokage, is friend with my father the 5th Hoshikage"

"Wait your father is Sumaru?" Nari answered

"Indeed and my Sister Sumi and my team will defeat you"

"Like you got a chance" Itachi came in

"Itachi" Sakuto said staring into Itachi's eyes. Itachi nodded knowing what he was telling him, even without words.

Both Itachi and Sakuto said simultaneously "Fire style, Ultimate Leaf art, Will of fire roar" and a big blast of fire flew out from both of there mouths and merged to make a big dragon that shot forward at the Star ninja. The Star ninja dodged, barely get hit and landed on the ground.

"I thought you would be smart enough not to face the Star village I guess we're wrong"

All three Star ninja activated there ninja art, Kujaku, and summoned the beast, and launched a triple beast strike on team 7 Itachi grabbed Nari and leaped towards a tree, while Sakuto stood there and activated his Rinnegan and used all mighty push and sent the three beast away, Sakuto then fell to the ground on one knee, fatigued from the strong jutsu he used.

"Tired? Sakuto Uzumaki"

"Nah feeling just fine"

"Sakuto be careful" Nari yelled from her tree where Itachi and she were

"Hey why are you guys picking on us" Itachi came in as he left Nari

"My father has a score to settle with the 7th Hokage, so we thought we take it out on his kids" Raku

"Wow daddy's boy" Sakuto chuckled

"Ok you little piece of…"

"Raku" Sumi yelled

"Sorry well settle this in the next round"

"Good can't wait to kick your little star behind" Sakuto taunted them.

"Let's head to the tower, so we can end this" Itachi said

"Right"

Team 7 approached the tower and entered opening both scrolls and find Kakashi in them, he explained they passed, and that since not many people made it they all will make it into the finals. They had one month to train. He wished them good luck.

The three Genin approached the arena and found the star ninja there and team 8, and sand ninja.

"Looks like a lot of Konoha didn't make it this year" Naruto said

"Your right" Kakashi added

"Well team 7 and 8 made it, can't say the much for the other teams"

"Well don't leave us out yet Naruto" Garra said as he walked into the arena

"Or me weirdo" Sumaru walking in as well

"Still calling me that Suma?" Naruto chuckled

"Both of you don't bicker" Garra trying to mediate the tension

"Ok, now let's get on with it" Sumaru replied

"Ok, hello children, 7th Hokage, here to congratulate you all for making to the final round, though in past exams we have a prelim, but not many of you passed so were just going to leave it as it is, here it is, we have organized you all to fight someone randomly from a different village, first match will be Sakuto vs Raku, 2nd Itachi vs Garuro, 3rd Nari vs Kina, 4th Shitom vs Mizu, 5th will be Kanku vs Karuka, 6th will be Matsu vs Sumi. You all have 1 Month for preparation, lets rebuild this generation of ninja, and you are dismissed."

All the Genin left the Arena, now going to train, for there awaited fights.

Chapter 12 part 3 Final battle, the masked man reborn.

_**In the month, the genin who passed the exam trained long and hard, increasing there power, jutsu and skills, they improve on combat strategies, and wows to outsmart the opponent. But something lurks in the shadows, a man who has died twice already, a man who was once a friend of the Hokage's sensei, a man who watched the girl of his dream be gone, right in front of him by his own friend, a man who should be dead. Obito Uchiha.**_

'Almost back Kakashi' Obito said

'Im coming for you, Kakashi'

'You are my friend'

Obito continues walking towards Konoha, knowing he needs to see Kakashi once, more to know the truth, about Rin's death.

'Rin I love you, and I'll avenge you, even if Kakashi is too much of a coward to fight a ghost of his past'

Obito slowly walks and limps his way to Konoha, avoiding the guards on patrol and enters to the stone of the greatest hero's of Konoha. He looks at it and sees his name sketched into it, he smiles and looks up at the Hokage Mountain, he sees Minato Sensei, and Naruto Uzumaki. He looks around to find Kakashi, right behind him.

" Tobi?" Kakashi muttered, not thinking of what else to say

Obito answered, "Yes and No" he then turned around to show his face to his friend.

"Obito Uchiha!..."

"Been awhile huh Kakashi? I'm alive and I'm Tobi"

"You should be dead, as Obito and Tobi"

"Haha I escaped death once I can do it again, and Kakashi, I know you killed Rin"

"W-W-What? H-H-How?"

"I watched you, and I'm here to avenge her, you were suppose to keep her safe and you down right threw away your promise and stabbed her with your Chidori.!"

"Obito, I, I don't know what to say, I regret it, I really do, and your injured I can't fight you, you'll die"

"I wanna avenge Rin, if you don't fight me, then I'll kill you."

"Fine, I already took the life of my friend, I'm not doing that to another"

Obito charged at him with a Kunai, the same way he did with Naruto, Kakashi closes his eyes, ready to die. He opened his eyes to see, a kunai, right in front of his face, and Obito crying.

"I can't, I can't do it! I can't avenge Rin, damn it."

"Obito, I'm sorry, I couldn't protect her, I couldn't lose her to those Ninja, it was my only choice, I'm sorry"

"I know, and I'm an Uchiha I can deal with it"

"You're alive, let's get those wounds healed"

Kakashi then carried this friend to the Hospital where he was greeted, by Sakura, and Ino, where he told them about Obito's condition and they both rushed him into the emergency room, where he had surgery, on his left arm. Kakashi waited on the outside, worried for his friend. Sakura stepped out, with an exhausted look on her face, Naruto then came down the hall, worried as well. She told her Sensei and her Husband Obito…made it, and will be in recovery. Naruto then sigh with pleasure so did Kakashi, and they both walked out.

Chunin Exam Final Stadium

"Alright I'm ready to kick that guy Raku's…

"Sakuto watch your language" Nari said and then smacked him

"Both of you stop fighting" Itachi said calming them down

"Yeah Nari save your energy for you're fight with Kina!"

"Got it"

Team 7 then entered the Stadium to be greeted, by everyone, of there friends and Adults.

They all wished Team 7 and 8 good luck and hope they become Chunin, but the Hokage and his wife were no where to be found.

"Naruto-Kun do you think we should go see the finalist?"

"In a few minutes after were done ok?"

"Ok, baby."

Naruto then picked up Sakura and leaned her against a wall and kissed her, Sakura wrapped her legs around him and let him kiss her. He kissed her lips and then moved down to her neck and kissed and licked that area, he then removed his shirt and removed hers and kissed her chest and squeezed them into his face, she hugged his head into her chest and moaned as he kissed it. He then removed his pants and boxers, and he helped her remove her skirt and panties he then thrust his pelvis into hers and pulled in and out. Sakura moaned many times, and Naruto, kept thrusting harder. He soon was finished after 30 minutes of making love with Sakura and he carried her to the Chunin Exam Stadium.

They didn't start the Finals until the Hokage appeared everyone waited 30 minutes, which was very annoying. The Hokage appeared, with his Maiden in his arms.

"Sorry everyone, I'll just say, all fighters do there best and support there villages, fight with all your might"

"Inspirational words, Naruto, I mean lord Hokage"

"Thank you Neji now let the Finals of the Chunin Exam begin"

All finalist, came down from the resting area, they been in while, waiting Neji asked the first match fighters to stay while the rest return to the waiting area.

"First match is against Sakuto Uzumaki and Raku from the village of the Stars"

"Get ready to get your Uzumaki behind kicked"

"Bring it on Star boy"

"Begin"

"Ninja art Kujaku! Beast" Raku used his best attack and a beast appeared behind him, and launched at Sakuto, he dodged with ease and simply chuckled

"You got to do better than that" Sakuto said with a smirk

Mean while up at the Hokage viewing point, Hoshikage Sumaru watched as his son faced Hokage Naruto's son and was being humiliated so easily.

"I dislike your son's cockiness Hokage"

"Well can't be helped Sumaru, you're just gonna have to sit back and watch"

"Yeah watch as my son kills yours"

"You are such an idiot, I can't believe you still hold a grudge for this long, everyone has forgiven me except you"

"You got my mother killed, and destroyed the star"

"Your mother knew the cost, from the training and trying to destroy the star, and its not like it ever did anything, to you except give you extra chakra power, plus it was killing everyone of you"

"Forget I brought this up"

"Already forgotten"

Back to the real fight

"Hey Uzumaki, tired already?"

"Not even close Star boy, Shadow Clone jutsu"

20 clones of Sakuto appeared and all charged at Raku, Raku leaped and threw a barrage of kunai's at his opponent and vaporizing all the clones, Sakuto appeared out of the cloud of smoke.

"Alright, summoning jutsu!"

Sakuto summoned a massive sized Falcon and was standing on its back.

"Ok why did you call me out for kid?" the Falcon asked

"I need some lift I'm going to use Rasengan to end this"

"Don't miss then"

"Not gonna happen, Ra"

"Not doubting you at all kid" Ra answered

"Let's go!"

Sakuto charged his Rasengan in his right hand and the falcon dropped straight towards Raku.

Sumaru leaped out of his Chair and saw how skilled the Uzumaki is, he was in disbelief.

"Sit down Hoshikage we are watching the fight" Garra spoke

"Whatever Kazekage" Sumaru said while sitting back into his seat.

Sakuto Uzumaki, Charged at Raku and leaped at Raku, and dived towards him.

"Uzumaki Rasengan" Naruto muttered and Sakuto yelled, the Rasengan then turned into an orange color ball and grew bigger, Sakuto landed a direct hit on the ground beneath Raku and an orange puff of smoke appeared, Sakuto landed a barrage on Raku, with multiple punched and hid in the puff of smoke, after the smoke cleared Sakuto was victorious.

"Haha I won!"

'Winner Sakuto Uzumaki' Neji exclaimed

"Told you he'd win" Naruto chuckled

A/N due to the fact everyone been waiting for this chapter im just gonna skip through the fights and tell you who won to me. Save me the time.

Itachi won, Nari won, Shitom won Kanku won and Matsu won. Their fights respectively

Finalist Itachi Uchiha and Sakuto Uzumaki. Both Ninja didn't want to fight the other so Hokage issued a Shinobi rule which they both become Chunin. The Chunin exam concluded, with Naruto and Sakura watching there kids grow into a great group of ninja, they'll be the next generation of ninja, their teaching will be reborn into there child and so on. They are the Uzumaki clan of the Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys this Chapter will not be the conclusion of reborn, I got more going for it, but im thinking a few more Chapters and then I'm done, but if you guys like it and review me pretty good I'll continue, I have no problem. Check my other story also for young justice ( DC Comics ) I'll do my best this time to make it as quick as possible I took too long last time and to answer someone's review yes, I put a car in it!, it's a chariot thing I guess I don't know, ill edit that thanks.**

* * *

**Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter ? I don't know I lost count! Oh 13! Uchiha vs Uzumaki the ultimate battle between clans!

Naruto P.O.V

"Sakura-Chan wake up"

"What is it" Sakura groaned annoyed

"I heard something!"

"Where?"

"Nari's room"

"Lets go check it out"

They both leave the bed and check on Nari, its been 3 years since the end of the Chunin exams Sakuto and Itachi both became Chunin and left to train for awhile with Kakashi and Sasuke. Nari stayed behind due to the fact Naruto was stubborn and wasn't going to let her go, Itachi came back early recently hearing about the death of Inoichi his grandfather, Sasuke came back also but Sakuto stayed behind to train more.

They get in front of Nari's door and open it, they find Itachi and her kissing and laying on her bed. Naruto draws his kunai and runs at Itachi , he reacted fast enough to back flip off Nari and dived out the window.

"Nari why was Itachi here" Her mother asked

"He snuck in here and came to talk then I accidently fell on him and I kissed him, it got into the moment and we started to kiss" Nari answered sad that her parents ruined her fun

"Why I'm calling Sasuke right now damn it!" Naruto bellowed

"Honey don't he might be asleep"

"In the morning then, but you know you can't have boys over unless your brothers with you and its daytime! I don't care if your 16, you don't bring a boy into this house without permission, and sneak him in while were asleep!"

"Nari your father's right, this shouldn't happen you mustn't bring a boy into this house understood!"

" Fine I understand"

"Go to sleep" her parents both said

_**Next Day**_

"I'm finally back, 3 years training and now ill be stronger than everybody else!" Sakuto yelled

"Can't you stop yelling Sakuto!" Kakashi yelled at him

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei" quieting down and rubbing the back of his head.

"We're home"

"Yes"

The two ninja entered the village, and were greeted with welcome backs by all the ninja in the village. They then went up to the Hokage Tower, to talk to the Hokage. When they got to the door, Sakura was standing outside.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Sakuto asked

"Your back, honey I've missed you so much, how was it?" Sakura asked looking up at Kakashi.

"He improved well, he's mastered the Nine Tails and the Rinnegan, he also has learn many high level Jutsu, but not like Naruto yet."

"That's good, so he's ready for the Jounin Exams then?"

"I actually was going to recommend him to Anbu actually"

"NO!" Sakura bellowed.

"Why not mom?"

"I don't want you to end up how your uncle Sai was"

"Fine I won't join, though I'm going into to see dad and see if has anything for me"

"No don't" but she was too late and he walked up too the door and hears the conversation between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke how dare you let your son, sneak out and come to my house without my permission and kiss my daughter!"

"Its not my fault Loser, he did it himself I had no record of him leaving the house, nor did I know about it!"

Sakuto barged into the room, "Itachi did what?" Sakuto angered.

"Sakuto you're back what a surprise, uh me and your father were just discussing…"

"I know what you're discussing, where is Itachi?"

"At home, Sakuto what are you going to do?"

"Fight him"


End file.
